Emma
Emma is a female surfer and waitress at Surfer's Paradise. She is also a new surfer, and can be very clumsy. She comes from Calgary, Alberta. Personality Emma is a sweet and friendly girl who has a passion for surfing, although she had no experience. She tries to do what is best for everyone, but sometimes she will fall for trouble. She is generous and cares deeply for her friends. Season 1 In "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", she is first seen watching the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Hotel advertisement, complimenting the surfers in the video, very excited to go work and surf. She quickly befriends Fin, Reef, Broseph and Johnny, as they all connected will cleaning up the party. Emma's job is a waitress at the Pirate Ship, and is made fun of due to her outfit but ignores it. Emma's time at the hotel is bad as she is roomed with a skunk in the staff rooms. Season 2 Appearance Emma has lightly tanned skin (pale according to Lo), and orange red hair, always in a ponytail. She also has noticeable freckles. Civilian Emma wears a light pink t-shirt with pink shorts and shoes. She also wears a necklace with a shell on it. Surfing Emma wears a white bikini with a ring that hooks the top together. Sometimes when out of the water, she puts her shorts on. Work Outfit Past Info In "Another Grom Bites the Dust", she seems to be having a bad start as part of the hotel's staff. Her room in the staff housing is infested with a skunk, she hadn't been able to surf yet, she doesn't have a surfboard, and she isn't doing very well with her new job as a waitress. Then, Broseph is shown to be very sympathetic towards her, and takes her to the beach to learn how to surf that day. Meanwhile, Johnny alters the employee evaluations in the computer, to save Emma from being fired later that day. In "Board and Confused", Emma goes through Grom initiation so that she can surf The Office. She had to serve the Ridgemount family in a stained uniform, ask Ty to marry her (under orders from Kelly, who found out about Emma's crush on him), ate worms, and all the other challenges her and the other Groms have to face. The final challenge is to go in a disgusting dumpster to find a key with a tiny surfboard attached to it. While the others are willing to quit, Emma encourages them to go in and they manage to find the key. At the end of the day, Emma admits it was so worth it. When Emma brings an outsider named Shep to the Office, her friends stop talking to her in response. It only gets worse when Shep and his friends camp at the Office. Emma tries to make them leave but her plans fail as Shep announces his plans for he and his friends to remain camped at the Office for the whole summer, which would have ruined the staff's ability to use the Office for surfing. Johnny finally come up with a plan to get rid of Shep and his friends that works (which involves elderly hotel guest Mr. Grizzle). Emma is grateful, but she is oblivious to the fact that Johnny likes her. When Lo comes up with the idea of borrowing (without asking, which is considered the same as stealing in the hotel business) some dresses from a guest for movie night, Emma thinks it is wrong. But when she sees Ty with another girl who is going to the movies with him, she decides to wear the guest's pink dress. When an important guest comes to review the hotel she helps Lo to get her back into the Penthouse. Emma even helps Lo and Fin to drag Mr. Stevens to the ocean to ride El Duderino. When she thought that Lo was leaving the staff dorm she seems sad, but when she found out Lo wasn't leaving she did seem a bit more relieved. After Fin gets Reef's surfing instructor job temporarily, Fin freaks out, fearing she might drown a guest. Emma encourages her though saying she taught her to cross step, and that Fin can do anything Reef can. Fin is grateful for Emma's encouragement and points out that her surf lessons are always free. But when Reef is about to lose his job to Fin, Emma yet again convinces her to help Reef out. Lo books a surf tour in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High", and Emma is so excited about them that she is easily tricked by Lo to unload the surf truck. In the truck she and Broseph look at the boards in amazement. Emma tries to convince Lo to not go to the spa, but this doesn't work since Lo is too excited about her success and leaves Emma in charge of the tour. However, Emma has to seriously pee and leaves Broseph in charge to go, and when she gets back Broseph has taken the Duke board. Lo at first blames Emma for the missing board. When the group find Reef and Fin on the beach she is excited that they dig each other. In "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?", Lo keeps getting Emma in trouble by slacking on the job and leaving Emma to clean up her messes, which gets Emma two strikes. When Lo sees Mr. Marvin write 1/10 on a evaluation she thinks Emma is going to get fired. Emma's poise though is revealed in this episode when she keeps catching glasses and cups from smashing to the ground. Luckily, Mr. Marvin actually wrote 10/10 on the e-val and Emma doesn't get the third strike. Unknown to Emma, she is involved in a love triangle. While Emma has a crush on Ty Ridgemount, who doesn't really see her that way, Johnny has a crush on her, which she similarly doesn't notice. Emma has been too oblivious to notice the continuous hints from Johnny that he likes her because she is mostly distracted by Ty, or something else going on at the resort. Emma has stated though that she sees Johnny as kind of like an older brother. Throughout the show, Emma's surfing skills grow. She has even surpassed Johnny at surfing (mostly cause Johnny isn't so much of a good surfer). She also becomes better at being a waitress, even getting ten perfect evaluations in a row. Appearance Emma usually wears a very light pink shirt, pink shorts, and shoes. She has long red hair, pulled back in a pony tail, and some light freckles. She also has a choker necklace around her neck and a necklace with a large single pearl. For whenever she goes surfing, she wears a pink bikini along with her shorts sometimes. See also *Emma-Lo Friendship *Ty-Emma Relationship *Johnny-Emma Relationship Trivia *She was assigned the job of dining room waitress in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". At first, she wasn't able to do her job very well, dropping three separate stacks of dishes on the first day, and came very close to being fired. *Emma is the owner of: *#A magenta-colored surfboards with a pink tropical flower. *#A green iPhone. *#A Laptop. *#A vintage surf board (although only seen once.) *Emma's the only one in the group who (before coming to Sunset Island) had never been surfing. *The voice actress for Emma, Kristin Fairlie, also does the voices of Bridgette and Carrie from the Total Drama franchise. *There are a couple of similarities between Emma and Bridgette of Total Drama: **As already stated, they were both voiced by Kristin Fairlie. **They are accomplished surfers, only Bridgette is much more professional while Emma is more of an amateur one (despite having to aspire to be one). **They are both very compassionate and pacifistic, unless something provokes them. **They are always seen donning a ponytail. **They are occasionally clumsy on a number of situations. *Emma's humiliated in "Take your Kook To Work Day" when her evil spirit costume blows away when she tried to scare away the kooks, leaving her in her underwear revealed to be pink similar to her bikini and regular clothes. *She, Lo, and Fin borrowed dresses from Blair in "Waves of Cheese". *She broke two boards in "Mr. Wahine", her own and Broseph's and got a vintage surf board from The Kahuna. *Emma's 6teen-counterpart is Jen Masterson. However, unlike Jen, Emma has more of laid-back, Type B-personality. *Emma knows how to weld as seen in "Mr. Wahine", she was welding a hull of a ship. *Emma appears to be a strong girl, because she lifts Lo clear of the ground when she was buried up to her neck in sand by Mark Marvin and Todd Marvin in "Reef And That Evil Totem". *Emma apparently knows martial arts, because she performs a judo throw on Fin in "Chum Music". *In "Mr. Wahine", she called herself a "hodad" while talking to Kelly. (See Stoked Words and Phrases) *Emma's nickname is Alberta, as said by Fin in the second, fourth, and forty-eighth episodes. *Emma has her old board in "Grand Theft Whale Bus." *She mistakenly eats one of Kelly's spiked poutine fries in "A Boy Named Leslie," so she is forced to run to the women's washroom in the middle of talking to Ty. *Emma's talking to Ty as stated in "Grand Theft Whale Bus." *In "Endless Bummer," Emma's shown to have a mild food allergy to garlic. It gives her an upset stomach and causes her to suffer attacks of diarrhea. *Emma has a big crush on Ty, but has not gotten up the nerve to actually tell him. *Emma was secretly saved from being fired by Johnny. *Emma has no clue that Johnny has a crush on her. *Emma had two surf coaches, Broseph and Fin, but it's not known if Lo coached Emma. *Emma's staying in room 202 with Fin and Lo in the staff house. *Emma's Total Drama-counterpart is Bridgette. *There are unconfirmed rumors that her last name is Mackenzie. One source is IMDB. *When Emma's working, she wears hoop earrings with her uniform, but not while in her regular clothes. This may be to fit the pirate theme, since it was traditional for pirates to have earrings, regardless of gender. *In "Mr. Wahine," she does stem cell research for the Kahuna. *There was never a time seen that Emma wasn't wearing pink (her waitress uniforms has a magenta apron) except in "Endless Bummer," where Johnny gives her a green dress for their date. *Whenever Johnny does anything nice for her, she seems to wonder about Ty's opinion for things. *Emma loses her bikini while surfing and ends up naked (although her nudity is only implied and not actually shown), causing fellow surfers to laugh at her in "All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance." *Emma comes in 49th place in "Grom Fest", one spot ahead of her Gromfest event rival Kaylie (who finished last in the competition). *Emma's the only one out of the three main girls who has not burped on the show. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild! *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far *Brofinger *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain *My Fair Leslie *Browatch *Bad Sports *(500) Days of Bummer *The Reefinator *Dirty Little Secret, Nerdy Little Secrets *Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat *To Catch a Reef *Surfer's Got Talent *Groms on Strike *Heartbreak Hotel *All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance *Grom Fest Gallery See /gallery Category:Characters Category:Emma's Family Category:Staff Members Category:Surfers Category:Groms Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Redheads Category:Teenagers